1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elliptical trainer, especially to an elliptical trainer that can be adjusted such that a user can exercise along difference elliptical paths.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
An elliptical trainer is an indoor exercise equipment. When exercising on the elliptical trainer, a user holds rods of the elliptical trainer with his two hands and steps on footrests of the elliptical trainer with his two feet. Then the user drives the rods to alternately swing back and forth, and the feet of the user move back and forth and up and down along a substantially elliptical path, so as to simulate walking or running movements without causing excessive pressure to the knee joints and decreases the risk of impact injuries.
However, when people of different heights or leg lengths are walking or running, swing ranges of the hands and stride lengths of the feet are different. Since the rods and the footrests are mounted on specific positions of a conventional elliptical trainer, the elliptical path that the footrests move along is also specific. Therefore, the stride lengths cannot be adjusted according to the user's body shape or the user's need. Moreover, slope of the elliptical path also cannot be adjusted for forming different exercise intensities. Consequently, the user might feel bored over time, and lose their desire to keep on exercising on the conventional elliptical trainer.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an elliptical trainer to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.